headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Island, The (2005)
| running time = 136 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $122,000,000 | gross revenue = $160,285,073 | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Island is an American science fiction action film. It was directed by Michael Bay and written by Caspian Tredwell-Owen, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. It was produced by DreamWorks Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 22nd, 2005. The film stars Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson and Djimon Hounsou. Plot Notes & Trivia * Production on The Island began on October 24th, 2004. Principal filming concluded on February 22nd, 2005. * The Island premiered in New York City, New York on July 11th, 2005, but its nationwide release was on July 22nd. It premiered in the UK on August 12th, 2005. * The Island was released to DVD by DreamWorks Video on December 13th, 2005. It was released on Blu-ray on June 21st, 2011 * The majority of The Island was filmed in Los Angeles, California. Studio shots were filmed at Downey Studios in Downey. The car chase scene was filmed in Long Beach. The shoreline scenes were shot at Salton Sea. Other scenes were filmed at Union Station in Downtown L.A. and the Ambassador Hotel at 3400 Wilshire Boulevard. Scenes filmed outside of California include Detroit, Michigan and Rhyolite and Tonopah in Nevada. * The setting for the film is the year 2019, which is also the same year that the Dark Angel television series takes place. Cast & Crew * This is the sixth feature film directed by Michael Bay and his second science fiction film. He previously directed the 1998 disaster film Armageddon. Following The Island, Bay will go on to direct and producer the Transformers films series beginning with 2007's Transformers. * This is the second film written by Caspian Tredwell-Owen and his first sci-fi film. Tredwell-Owen also wrote the 2003 drama Beyond Borders, directed by Martin Campbell. * Screenplay writer Alex Kurtzman is also known for his work in television. He has written episodes of the related fantasy programs Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess. In sci-fi he has written episodes of Fringe as well as the screenplays for films such as Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Star Trek and Cowboys & Aliens. * Screenwriter Roberto Orci's career mirrors that of Alex Kurtzman and they have worked on many of the same projects together. He has written episodes of the related fantasy programs Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess. In sci-fi he has written episodes of Fringe as well as the screenplays for films such as Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Star Trek and Cowboys & Aliens. * Scottish actor Ewan McGregor has earned himself cult fame in the science fiction genre for his portrayal of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars prequel trilogy - a role originally made famous by Sir Alec Guinness in the original trilogy. He appeared in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Additionally, McGregor provides the voice of Rodney Copperbottom in the CGI animated sci-fi film Robots, which was released the same year as The Island. * Actress Scarlett Johansson will go on to dye her hair red in preparation of her role as ass-kicking super-spy Natasha Romanoff in Jon Favreau's superhero sequel Iron Man 2 as well as Joss Whedon's ensemble action movie The Avengers in 2012. Her superhero code name is the Black Widow and she is based on a comic book character featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. * Actor Djimon Hounsou also played Horus - a servant of the alien Ra in the 1994 film Stargate. * Actor Ethan Phillips is best known for playing the Talaxian character Neelix on Star Trek: Voyager. Cast Recommendations * Equilibrium * Fahrenheit 451 * Logan's Run * THX-1138 External Links * * * * The Island at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:2005/Films Category:July, 2005/Films Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Warner Bros.